The Butler's Plan
by BladeGuy9
Summary: In hopes of brightening the princess' spirits around the holidays, Peppermint Butler seeks Marceline's help in hopes of making her happy by getting the candy princess and the vampire queen back together. Will Peppermint Butler's plan succeed, and will Marceline and Bubblegum be a couple once more? Bubbline.


The Butler's Plan

By BladeGuy9

"**What's this… a Bubbline fic? But I thought you were a Finnceline shipper, BladeGuy." That's probably what you all are saying right now, and don't deny it. But yes, I am a Finnceline shipper, and it will always be my OTP. However, because Bubblegum and Marceline are two of my favorite AT characters, I've actually grown to like this ship, even though I think that both PB and Marcie were just really close friends and had a big fight. I'm also writing this because my first Bubbline fic, Secrets Revealed, was liked by a lot. So now, after about a year or two when I wrote my first Bubbline fic, I write my second one, a Christmas one. I usually write Finnceline Christmas, fluffy stuff, but I thought I'd switch it up a bit. Also, I had some help from HNRat of deviantART. You guys should really check out her art and fics, they are so amazing! And she's the one who is responsible for creating the title cards for Sweet and Sour and Blood Ties. With that said, enjoy!**

**Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward.**

* * *

It was December twenty-forth in Ooo, and was snowing and Christmas time. Most people in Ooo have no idea what Christmas was. After the Great Mushroom War, all the holidays, such as Easter, Valentine's Day, Christmas, and Thanksgiving, were all forgotten. One being in Ooo; however, never forgot about the holidays, and that being is Marceline the Vampire Queen. Ever since Marceline was a little girl, she always loved Christmas, because it was the only time of year when her family could be together. But, the last Christmas she ever had was at the age of five, because shortly after Christmas day, the Great Mushroom War had begun. Ever since then, she had been trying to keep the spirit of the holidays alive, mostly by celebrating them at her place and trying to spread it around. But, she used to celebrate them with one other person, and that person was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, her ex-girlfriend.

When the two of them had started dating, Marceline had told Bubblegum about the holidays. Then the vampire queen started telling her girlfriend about Christmas, and about Santa and elves. Since it was December when this was being told, Bubblegum thought they should celebrate it together. Marceline couldn't have been happier. They both started decorating Candy Castle, with the help of the candy citizens, who were completely unaware of their relationship. Once finished, everyone was amazed at how the castle looked. Bubblegum had thrown a Christmas party and everyone was happy. And ever since that night, they had done this every year.

But, now that they are broken up, Marceline had always dreaded Christmas now. It only reminded her of her relationship with Bubblegum and how they would decorate Candy Castle together. She missed the time when they were together, and wished that they would get back together. But every time they are around each other, they always end up fighting. Oh how Marceline wishes they never had that fight. Because of it, Marceline didn't even bother trying to keep the spirit of Christmas alive any more. The vampire queen just sits, or floats, on her couch and just sucks the red out of stuff and watch old movies, or strum on her axe bass, trying to come up with new songs. This year; however, was going to be different for her.

As Marceline floats above her couch wearing nothing but her grey sleeveless shirt and light blue pajama pants while watching a pre-mushroom war movie, a knock is heard at her door. She looks over at it, wondering who would come visit her this time of year. Marceline pauses the movie and floats over, opening the door to reveal Peppermint Butler wearing some winter gear to protect him from the cold. "Oh… hey…" Marceline says nonchalantly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hello Miss Marceline, do you mind if I come in?" Peppermint asks in his usual peppy voice.

Marceline leans against the door frame and crosses her arms. "What did Bonnibel send you here for?" the vampire queen asks.

"Actually… I came of my own free will," Peppermint Butler tells her. Marceline is a little taken back by this. She'd never seen Bonnibel's butler unless he was called upon. Now she sees him here at her place, and it wasn't because Bonnibel told him to. "So… may I?" he asks once more.

"Um… yeah, I guess," Marceline says, moving out of the way and motioning him to come in. Peppermint Butler smiles and walks in, taking his winter gear off, leaving him in his usual butler outfit. Holding his gear, he looks around for a place to put them. "Here," says Marceline, taking the gear from him and hanging it all on a nearby coat rack. Peppermint walks over to the couch, about ready to jump up and sit on it. "I wouldn't sit there if I were," Marceline warns. "Hang on." She flies up to her room and comes back with a pillow in her hands. She sets it down on the couch, picks the candy butler up, and puts him on the pillow. "This couch is as hard as a rock, but since it I float, it doesn't bother me," she says.

"I see…"

"Now," the vampire queen starts, floating next to him, "why exactly are you here? My dad giving you trouble?" she asks. She remembers at a young age how the butler would visit the Night O'sphere to work for her dad sometimes; something about a contract or sorts.

"No, I haven't worked for him in years. But, I've come to inform you about some things." Marceline raises a brow as he continues. "For starters…" he takes a deep breath, and then exhales. "…I knew of your relationship with the princess."

Marceline's pale, grey cheeks quickly begin turning red, giving her some color on her pale face. "Oh glob…" she mutters, hiding her face in her hands.

"Miss Marceline…" he puts a hand on her shoulder. She raises her head from her hands. "…I was perfectly fine with it."

Marceline stares at the red striped piece of candy in shock. "You… you were okay with it?" The butler nods. "But why? Bonnie and I thought that if everyone found out, they'd disapprove of us and force us to break up, and the council wouldn't be cool with it, and-"

"Not necessarily, I looked into it and there is no ruling stating that a princess has to be in love with a prince or king, she can be in love with anyone she chooses. You are right though, the council wouldn't be okay with a princess/princess, or a princess/queen relationship, but they have no say in who a princess can fall for," Peppermint Butler explains.

"Okay, but why were you okay with our relationship? You hate me."

"_Used _to hate you," Peppermint corrects her. "When I first started working for your father, you were a rambunctious little girl, hard to keep an eye on, and you would always surprise attack me for your own amusement while I was working; I hated it. And when you started visiting the princess when she was just a little girl after you became the queen at nineteen, I was petrified, worried for the princess, and kept my eye on you ever since. But, when I started seeing how happy the princess was when you came around, I started watching you less, trusting you even. Then, you two became girlfriend and girlfriend, and every time the princess was doing her duties, I always saw a smile on her face. I knew that smile was because of you. You always made her happy with just being in the room, going on dates with her, and, between you and me, in bed," he explains, nudging her.

Marceline's entire pale face turns red from embarrassment. "Oh glob…" she moans, putting her head into her hands once more. "You heard everything we did?"

"It's not really hard to," he says, his white cheeks turning slightly red out of embarrassment by just talking about it. "But my point is, when the princess was with you, she was always happy, no matter what."

"Alright, so why are you here?" the vampire queen asks, removing her hands from her face.

Peppermint Butler sighs. "It's the princess… ever since you two had that fight, she has never been happy. She tries to fake it, but I see right through her facade all the time. I hear her cry herself to sleep almost every night, wishing you were there by her side. The last time I saw true happiness radiate from the princess was when she told me about the Door Lord incident. But ever since then, it's been nothing but fake happiness, and during this time of year, it only gets worse."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Miss Marceline-"

"Please, just call me Marceline."

"Yes, of course… Marceline, I want you and the princess to get back together." Marceline just stares at him, dumbfounded. "I know it's a weird request coming from her butler, but you made her happy, and I like seeing the princess happy, I can't stand seeing her down."

"This sounds more like something in your favor," Marceline says.

"No, I'm trying to fulfill the princess' wishes."

"Wishes?"

"Yes, I told you that every night she wishes you were by her side. But, last night, I told her Christmas was coming up and asked if she would want anything, in hopes of cheering her up. And she told me that all she wants for Christmas… is you," Peppermint Butler explains, pointing at the pale girl.

Marceline's beady eyes get wide. She was touched that that was all her ex-girlfriend wanted for Christmas. She blushes, touched by Bubblegum's wish. But a thought quickly occurs to her, and she turns to the candy butler. "So… she knows that you know about us?"

"Nope, she still thinks I know nothing about your past relationship. But that is why I'm here, I want to give the princess a present that will make her happy, and that is you. And it's kinda a gift to you too, because you will be able to get back together with her."

Marceline puts a hand on her cheek, looking down at the ground. "I don't know, Peppermint…"

"Marceline, I convinced the princess to actually throw a Christmas party, I poured everything I know onto you, what I think of your relationship with her, everything! Please, I beg of you…" Peppermint Butler pleads. He was now on his knees on the pillow, his hands clasped together. Marceline looks down at the piece of candy. She sighs.

"Alright…"

"Oh thank you!" Peppermint exclaims, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If there is any way I can repay you, you name it!"

Marceline shakes her head. "The fact that you came all the way here to tell me everything is more than enough."

Peppermint smiles and jumps off the couch. "Alright, thank you again," he says, walking over to the coat rack. Marceline floats over and hands him his winter gear. "Now, I suggest that you come by and play a few Christmas songs. Then, meet me out in the Castle Gardens, and I'll take everything from there."

Marceline nods, and then frowns. "But what if she doesn't want me there? I know she misses me, but every time we meet, we always fight."

"Do you have anything you could bring that could show her you miss her too?" Peppermint asks, putting his coat on.

Marceline thinks for a moment, trying to figure something out. She then turns around and spots a pink butterfly shaped bass guitar sitting on a guitar rack. She gasps, smiling. "I've got just the thing."

"Excellent. I will see you tonight at eight," the candy butler states, putting on the last of his gear. Marceline then opens the door, but before he walks out, he turns to her. "Thank you once again for agreeing to this."

"No problem, I'll see you tonight."

Peppermint smiles and walks off back to the Candy Kingdom. Marceline shuts the door and quickly begins getting ready.

* * *

At Candy Castle, the party was in full swing. Every candy citizen was attending, and Finn, Jake, LSP, Wildberry Princess, Hotdog Princess, Engagement Ring Princess, and Slime Princess are there as well. Everyone was having a good time, all except Princess Bubblegum. She is seen sitting at a table all by herself with a cup of clean eggnog. Ever since Marceline had showed her some traditional Christmas beverages and food, Bubblegum couldn't get enough eggnog; it would always cheer her up when she was down. Sadly, not this time. She sighs, taking a sip of her beverage.

From the dance floor, Peppermint Butler notices the princess sitting by herself. He frowns and approaches her. "M'lady, is everything alright?"

Bubblegum lets out another sigh. "Oh Peppermint, I don't think this party was a good idea, I'm not really having fun. This time of year only saddens me."

Peppermint frowns, knowing exactly why she is down. "But M'lady, I figured this party would help boost your spirits, that's why I convinced you to throw one."

"Well, thanks for trying," Bubblegum says sadly, finishing her eggnog. She then gets up from her seat. "I think I'm going to call it a night," she says, walking off.

Peppermint Butler looks at a nearby wall clock, where it reads 8:05. "Come on Marceline, where the fudge are you?" the candy butler mutters to himself.

As soon as he uttered that sentence, the lights quickly go out, and everyone stops what they are doing. Colorful strobe lights then fill the room. Then smoke begins emitting from a stage. Everyone, including Bubblegum, turns their attention to it and sees three figures emerge, all three of them being skeletons. One is holding a guitar, the other is sitting at a drum set, and the third is on an electric key board. They begin playing an upbeat tune. Then, a fourth figure shoots through the floor of the stage and flying into the air. The figure has long, raven black hair, two fangs poking out of her mouth, beady eyes like most everyone in Ooo, two holes in her neck, and is wearing a strapless black dress that barely reaches mid-thigh, and red rocker boots. Strapped around her is a pink butterfly shaped bass guitar. She slowly floats down and grabs the mic stand sitting at the front of the stage. "Hello Candy Kingdom!" the girl cries out. "Are you ready to hear some Christmas rock sung by yours truly, Marceline the Vampire Queen!" she yells. All the party goers go berserk, cheering her on. "Now that's what I like to hear! Let's rock!"

Marceline begins playing the butterfly bass, adding to the upbeat tune the skeletons are playing. Bubblegum watches in amazement as the first song being played is "Jingle Bells", except in rock form. Marceline's voice hypnotizes Bubblegum. The candy girl leans against the wall, remembering all the times Marceline sang to her whenever she was down, or when she wanted to show her a new song she had been working on. Bubblegum then notices the bass that Marceline is playing on. She realizes that Marceline is playing the butterfly bass that she gave her for Christmas when they were still going out. Bubblegum clutches her chest, touched that Marceline had kept the bass all these years, and that she's playing it right now.

At the table where Bubblegum was sitting, Peppermint Butler looks up on stage as Marceline sings and plays, smiling. He then looks over at Bubblegum, who is seen with a smile on her face. Peppermint Butler nods in approval, glad to see things were going well.

Once Marceline is finished with all the Christmas rock songs she could think of, which ended up being five, everyone gave her a big round of applause. "Thank you everyone! You've been a great audience!" Marceline exclaims into the mic, and everyone cheers once more. She then looks out toward the audience and notices Peppermint Butler in the way back, making his way out the front door, motioning her to follow. She nods, and then looks to her left, where she spots Bubblegum slowly approaching the stage. "Alright, sadly, I've got to go. But, I promise you, I'll be back for more!" she cries, dropping the mic and flying through an open window.

Bubblegum frowns, wishing she had gotten a chance to actually talk to the vampire queen. Hearing her sing made her remember all the good times they had together; on dates, jam sessions, and in bed. Bubblegum began blushing at the thought of that last item on her list of good times with her. But, hearing Marceline sing brought her out of her funk. She decided to stay after all. So, she went to go search for her friends, and they partied the night away. From the window Marceline exited through, the vampire queen herself can be seen peeking in. She sees Bubblegum with Finn, Jake, and LSP, glad to see her happy and not sad. She then heads off to the Castle Gardens, where Peppermint Butler awaits.

* * *

At twelve o'clock midnight, the party ends, and everyone heads home, all tired out. Bubblegum heads up to her room, full of joy. She opens the door to her room and flings herself onto her bed, giggling with content. The candy princess had had a fun night after Marceline sang. She was still bummed though that she wasn't able to talk to her, but she figured that maybe she'd pay her a visit tomorrow. Bubblegum then gets up and begins changing her clothing. She gets out of her pink, frilly princess dress, and changes into the band T-shirt Marceline got her for her sixteenth b-day, a pair of purple short shorts, and pink knee high socks. She takes off her tiara and ties her hair into a high ponytail. As she's doing that, a knock can be heard from her door. "It's open," she calls, finishing tying up her hair.

The door opens and a big, human sized box is pushed into the room. Behind the box is Peppermint Butler, who is the one pushing the box. Once he pushes it in, he pants and wipes his forehead free of sweat. He then looks up at Bubblegum, noticing a smile on her face. "I see someone had fun tonight."

"Yeah, after hearing Marceline sing, I decided against leaving my own party," Bubblegum tells him. "Thanks for convincing me to throw this party; I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that, M'lady," Peppermint Butler says, smiling up at her.

The candy princess smiles back down at him and then turns her attention to the box. "So what's with this box?" she asks.

"Just a little something I got for you; you know, to help you out of your depression," says Peppermint.

"Aww, Peppermint Butler, that's so sweet of you!" Bubblegum cries out, picking him up to hug him. "Thanks you so much!" She then puts him down. "So can I open it now?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Peppermint, its past midnight, so technically, it's Christmas day!"

"Hmm…"

"As your princess, I order you to let me open my gift!" she cries out.

Peppermint Butler could only chuckle. "Oh I'm just kidding; of course you can open it now." Bubblegum lets out a squeal of joy and begins ripping the paper off her present. Once all the wrapping paper is torn off and thrown all over the room, Bubblegum tries to open the box that was under the paper, but she cannot reach it. "Allow me, M'lady," Peppermint Butler offers. He approaches the box. "You may want to step back," he says. Bubblegum nods and backs off. Peppermint then knocks on the box three times, and it begins rumbling. He rushes off to the princess' side, and all four sides of the box fall one by one.

Bubblegum nearly has a heart attack when she see's what's inside the box. Standing where the box once stood is Marceline, who now wearing a short red dress that barely reaches mid-thigh with a white puffy trim, and a Santa hat on her head. She looks directly at Bubblegum with blushing cheeks. Bubblegum looks back and forth between Marceline and Peppermint Butler, as shocked as can be. "Peppermint…" she starts.

"I know what you're thinking, princess, and I just want you to know… I knew of your relationship with Marceline and just want you to know that I supported the two of you," Peppermint Butler says.

"You… you… you made my Christmas wish come true…"

"I don't like seeing you down, princess. You were always happy with Marceline, and after you two broke up, you were always down. I could see right through your fake happiness, and it sickened me that you were sad all the time. So, I told Marceline everything, and she agreed to help me," Peppermint Butler explains.

Bubblegum looks down at him, picks him up, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best butler a princess could ask for," Bubblegum says, giving him another hug.

Peppermint Butler hugs back. "Anything to make you happy," he replies. Bubblegum puts him down. "I'll leave you two alone," he says, walking out of the room. Once the door shuts, Bubblegum turns back to Marceline, who is still staring at her with blushing cheeks. Marceline then floats over to her.

"So…" Bubblegum begins.

"So… did you like the songs?" Marceline asks.

"Yeah, they were… they were awesome…" Bubblegum says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Thanks…" Marceline replies, playing with the fuzzy cotton ball on her Santa hat. The two of them stay silent for a while, not sure what to say.

Finally, they look into each other's beady eyes and smash their lips together, wrapping their arms around each other. "I'm sorry!" Marceline cries out, breaking the kiss.

"No, I'm sorry!" Bubblegum cries. "I never should've told you that I'm perfect, and you weren't! Nobody's perfect."

"Bonnie, I've missed you so much that for the past year, I've been thinking of you and only you, hoping that one day, we would somehow get back together," Marceline says.

"I've been dreaming about you every night since our break up, I'm so sorry," Bubblegum cries.

They smash their lips together once more. This time; however, Marceline runs her tongue along Bubblegum's lips, asking for permission to enter. Bubblegum opens her mouth and Marceline sticks her tongue into Bubblegum's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. They break apart once more, panting. "I will never leave you again, no matter what," Marceline states.

"Me neither," says Bubblegum, the two of them going back into their kiss. Making a bold move, Marceline moves her right hand over Bubblegum's butt and gives it a slight squeeze. Bubblegum moans with pleasure and the two royal females make their way over to Bubblegum's bed and lie down, lips still locked. Marceline gets on top of Bubblegum, and the two of them slowly help each other out of their outfits. "Merry Christmas, Marceline," Bubblegum says.

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie," Marceline replies.

From outside Bubblegum's room, Peppermint Butler can hear the various noises coming from Bubblegum's room. He crosses his arms and smiles. "Just like old times," he says, walking down the hall to his room, glad to see princess happy once more. This is definitely a Christmas Bubblegum, Marceline, and Peppermint Butler will never forget.

* * *

**Okay, this was actually pretty fun to write. I know I got a little bold toward the end, but I'm happy with how this came out. And to those of you wondering what 'clean eggnog' is, it's pretty much eggnog without the alcohol. I tried to put it in a way it they'd put it in the actual show. But, I'm glad to have actually written another Bubbline fic, and you might possibly see more in the future, possibly. I hope you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
